Young lives
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: What was Sophie's teenage life like before she met Sky? Did she have any other boyfriends? What was she like in school and with her classmates? Read to find out. Read and review. Warning: contains adult content.
1. A new Sophie

Sophie grumbled to herself, smoothing down the fabric of her short dress. This was going to be the first day back to school after the long summer holidays and Sophie wasn't in the mood to return to her studies. Her mood changed dramatically though, when she looked at herself in the mirror. She was always being told that she was a beautiful young girl, but now she finally believed them. Over the summer, her body had changed and developed. Her chest was now full and firm, her low cut floral print dress showing the top of her cleavage. She had that perfect hourglass figure with a little waist and curved hips. She may have been short but had long slender legs. Her golden hair fell down her back in perfect ringlet curls and her subtle make up complimented her stunning big bright eyes, long eyelashes and full lips. Sophie smiled at her reflection, happy with what she saw.

With a happy smirk, Sophie put in some flower shaped earrings and clasped the matching necklace around her neck. Lastly, she stepped into some red stiletto heels. She knew that her mother would not approve of her outfit. She would say that the dress was too short and the heels so high. Sophie didn't care though, she felt like she had stepped into a new sexy body and couldn't believe that it was her body.

Half an hour later, Sophie pulled up at school in her brand new convertible car that had been a 17th birthday present from Auntie Tanya. She felt all eyes on her as she stepped out of the car. A large group of boys wolf whistled and called at her, unable to believe that this beautiful and sexy girl was the sweet and innocent Sophie Sheridan they had known last year. Sophie laughed, smiling at them and flicking her hair as she pranced past them up the steps into the school building. Her high heels clicked on the tiled floor as she strode up to Ali and Lisa, who she had not seen all summer.

Lisa's jaw dropped when she saw her. "Oh my God Sheridan, where did this figure come from?" she laughed adding elaborate hand gestures in the hour glass shape.

Sophie laughed. "I don't know. It appeared over summer. I feel so attractive now compared to last year. Loads of boys wolf whistled when I came in"

"You look great Soph" Ali said. "But you watch your step with those boys. You know what they are like. They were probably thinking about getting into your knickers"

"Oh Ali" Sophie giggled. "You always have to be the voice of doom don't you? So what if they were thinking about it, it's not I'm going to let them do it"

"I know Sophie, you don't even have a boyfriend" Ali said "But I bet you will soon"

"You never know" Sophie nodded as the three girls walked into their English classroom. There wasn't many people in the class yet and the teacher was yet to arrive. A group of giggling American girls sat in the corner, inspecting each other's fake nails and talking excitedly about the boys on the football team. Ali and Lisa sat down as Sophie continued to look around the room. The only other person in the room was a handsome young man. His auburn colored hair was spiked up slightly and Sophie could just see the vivid green of his eyes as he looked down at his phone. She smiled looking at him, she knew him but had never seem him in this way before. His name was Jack Galway.

Jack could feel someone watching him. He looked up and gasped slightly to himself. He thought she was stunning. He had had girlfriends in the past but none of them had been as beautiful as Sophie. He had always thought she was pretty but now she was drop dead gorgeous. As the teacher came into the room, Sophie moved to sit down with Ali and Lisa, looking back to show a sexy smirk to Jack knowing that she had fully caught his eye. As he smirked back Sophie noticed how his tight fitting sports vest showed of his muscles and perfect six pack. He was extremely good looking. Throughout the whole lesson, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Later that day, Sophie sat in the common room on her free period. She was alone, so she sat drawing in silence. Jack walked down into the room, watching her as he sat down. He may have been on the track team earning the attentions of many a lovely cheerleader but he didn't want them. He wanted Sophie. He could imagine the looks he would get if he had her as a girlfriend. She was popular and together they could be the most popular pair in the school. As he sat watching her, he couldn't stop himself thinking about kissing her, holding onto her little waist and making love to her. Smirking at the thought, he walked over to her and looked down at her drawing.

"Well wow, your drawings are nearly as beautiful as you" he smiled looking her body up and down.

Sophie blushed, turning to look at him. "Thank you very much Jack, I'm flattered." She said. "Not looking too bad your self". Sophie wouldn't normally describe yourself as a flirt but if someone caught her attention she knew what to do to win their heart. She had only had one boyfriend before and they hadn't gone any further then kissing. She wanted the one before she took that step. For the time being, Sophie was happy with just being a bit of a flirt is a boy showed interest.

Jack, on the other hand, was a flirt all the time and had a history of many girlfriends. He was seventeen nearly eighteen years old and loved being with girls. He had first slept with a girl when he was fifteen and had made love to all of his girlfriends since. The cheerleaders loved him because he would always be happy to take them to bed. He even slept with girls that he wasn't dating, be it in a one night stand or a spur of the moment love making session. Of course, Sophie didn't know this history of him, she just knew him has the boy from the track team. He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it as he leaned closer to her.

"You are a incredibly good looking girl Sophie" He whispered in her ear. "Very sexy if I do say so my self"

Sophie smiled. "You wouldn't be trying to chat me up now would you?" She said

"So what if I am" He replied. "You said so yourself that you think I'm good looking, we would make a good pair."

"And why should I choose you as a boyfriend?" Sophie asked looking him up and down.

"Look at you Sheridan, checking me out. You obviously think I'm sexy. You are stunning and I am handsome. And I have a great reputation as a boyfriend". Jack knew from talking to Sophie's ex that they hadn't slept together so assumed Sophie was still pure. So, he obviously wasn't going to tell her that he only had a good reputation as a boyfriend because he was good at love making.

Sophie smirked, shaking her head. "You have a big ego. But I like your confidence and the compliments you give me"

Jack nodded, knowing he was winning her. With a smile, he sat down beside her and pulled her chair nearer to him. She gasped slightly looking into his green eyes. He smiled, tenderly placing his hand on her cheek and brushing her hair back. He smirked sexily, leaning closer and planting a deep passionate kiss on her lips, one hand twisted into her hair, the other on her neck.


	2. Who are you

Sophie gasped as Jack held her face, kissing her passionately. She hadn't been speaking to him for that long and now he was practically jumping at the chance to kiss her. Her heart pounded rapidly as she stayed perfectly still, not sure about this sudden kiss. Jack's hands stroked her curls and held her face, his lips moving against her trying to encourage her to respond. Sophie breathed deeply. She knew that Jack was big headed, but she couldn't help but like his confidence and cheekiness. And of course, she liked his looks. With a smile, she started to return the kiss.

Jack smirked, deepening the kiss and moving his hands down her body. He felt her flinch slightly as his hands went around the curve of her chest but he kept going until his hands were around her little waist. Sophie's arms were around his neck, her lips moving quickly against his in the deep and passionate kiss. He had clear control, running his tongue along her lips begging for a real kiss and pulling her body close to his. As he opened up for a deeper kiss, he was holding her as close as possible. Sophie breathed rapidly, shocked at how deep Jack wanted to kiss her. Jack could feel the heat rushing to that lower part of his body and moaned softly.

Sophie pulled away, panting. "That was great... But I've got to go now" She said gathering her bag and sketchbook, her cheeks red from the heat of the kiss.

"Why?" he said, completely turned on after the kiss and after holding her that close. "The next lesson doesn't start for another thirty minutes. We could go somewhere private, and 'kiss' some more"

"I would kiss you again" Sophie said knowing what he was thinking about. She stepped close to him before continuing. "But take it slow big boy. I may look small and weak, but never think you have the upper hand over me. We go at my pace, and that might be damn slow. You think about that, yeah?"

Jack gaped at her, not expecting her to be able to stand up for herself like that. He smirked."No fun for me today then?" He said, slightly irritated that she appeared to be refusing to sleep with him until she was good and ready. Nevertheless, he was even more attracted to her after her tough talking. "But, dear Sheridan, am I going to get another kiss today?"

Sophie giggled, looking him up and down, knowing that she could control him. She could guess what he meant by going somewhere private and 'kissing' some more and she wasn't going to give up her purity after one kiss. "No" She said. "You are not going to get another kiss from me today, patience is a virtue"

Jack watched her walking away, shocked at how she could control him so easily. He had always been in control of any women he tried it on with, but Sophie Sheridan confused and intrigued him. He just wanted more of her.

At the end of the day, Sophie ran up to Ali and Lisa. "You'll never guess what happened"

"What?" Lisa asked, linking her arm with Sophie's.

"I was on free period, and Jack Galway came over and started flirting with me. Saying that my drawings were almost as beautiful as me and I started blushing. I only flirted a little bit back, saying that he wasn't looking so bad himself. He leaned over me and started whispering in my ear, things like he thought I was sexy and that we would make a good couple."She said" He saw me looking him up and down and said that I obviously thought he was sexy. He said that he has a good reputation as a boyfriend. My God, he has a big ego but I like that confidence. And then guess what he did. He sat down and pulled me right kiss, he held my face and started kissing me!"

"Oh my God Sophie!" Ali said. "You pushed him away didn't you?"

Sophie giggled. "Well no" She said. "After a moment I started kissing back. He is a great kisser, I will tell you that. I heard him moan softly and I pulled away. I could tell he was turned on and he said that he wanted to take me somewhere private and 'kiss' me some more. So, Ali you were right, he wants to get into my knickers. But I'm not going to let him. I told him I would kiss him again but if he wants that he has to go at my pace which will be damn slow"

Lisa laughed "You go girl, that's how to handle the boys. Jack Galway is hot"

Ali shook her head "Who are you and what have you done with Sophie?" She said. "You're talking like you are actually considering sleeping with him"

"Ali,its not like I'm going to jump into bed with him tomorrow. So what if I kiss him, let him get flustered. That way I can tell if he's interested in me because of me and not because of my body" Sophie said. "If he is willing to wait until I am ready, I'll know that he is true"

"I guess that sounds like a good idea" Ali smiled as they walked out of school together.

"I would sleep with Jack if I got the chance" Lisa said.

Sophie laughed. "I know you would, we all now that you are not pure"

Ali rolled her eyes. "You two are crazy" She said.

Sophie smiled walking out of school and going to her car. "It will be fine Ali. Who are you? My protective older sister?" She joked.

"No, but I do think that I am the only sane on out of us three" She said getting in the car too.

"Now Sophie, If I could have this car and your lovely little figure I would be one very happy young lady" Lisa giggled.


End file.
